A carrying system for an underwater breathing gas circulating system has become known from DE 198 16 300 C1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,198). Various breathing gas-carrying components and a pressurized gas cylinder as a breathing gas reservoir are arranged on a carrying vest, which is fastened at the shoulders and the hip of a user of the device. To stabilize the diver's position in the water, pockets, into which taring weights can be pushed, are provided in the outer shell of the carrying vest. In addition, the carrying vest contains a taring bladder, with which the buoyancy can be adapted.
Devices that are used for respiration above water or under water must be robust and able to be operated in a simple manner. If pressurized gas cylinders made of fiber composites, as they appear as an example from DE 88 10 343 U1, are to be used in a diving apparatus for weight reasons, a special protection of the cylinder valves against damage must be present. Because of the lower weight of the cylinder, a greater range of variations is necessary for taring.
DE 34 17 823 A1 discloses a carrying device for compressed air respirators with a vertical bracket, which has a carrying handle at the upper end and a foot support at the lower end. Damage to the cylinder valves when the compressed air respirator is put down is to be prevented with the foot support.
DE 387 371 B discloses a carrying device for pressurized gas cylinders of a diving apparatus. A crossbolt is located between the pressurized gas cylinders for receiving two jettisoning weights. The jettisoning weights can be separated from the crossbolt by means of a coupling when needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,820 discloses a weight cylinder for divers, which is fastened either directly to the back plate of a carrying device for a pressurized gas cylinder or to the pressurized gas cylinder itself by means of a holding strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,718 discloses a weight strap for a diving apparatus, which is laid directly around the pressurized gas cylinder in the circumferential direction. A similar arrangement appears from U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,079, where the weight strap is provided with separate additional weights.